


Musings

by thewolfhoundandlittlebird



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Asoiaf - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: 100 Word Drabble Challenge, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Short, sansan, sansan fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolfhoundandlittlebird/pseuds/thewolfhoundandlittlebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble on everyone's favorite ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings

**Author's Note:**

> I'd heard the term drabble before, but never really knew what it meant. A quick Wiki link from AO3's homepage, and here we are!

She hovered over his chest, taut with the ridges and valleys of his muscles, her hand curled mostly in on itself and traced a finger down the length of it. She skimmed over the soft dark hair there, smiling a little at the connection of his nickname and the amount of such _fur_ he seemed to be covered in.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” His voice snapped her out of her reverie just long enough for him to grab her arms, not ungently, and coax her up to his ruined face. 

 

As his lips claimed hers, she mumbled, “Why, yes, quite a bit.”


End file.
